


We Should Talk

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post 6x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: What happens after the credits roll in Arrow 6x02.





	We Should Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Post 6x02 fic. What happens after both Felicity and Oliver make life-changing decisions without talking to each other. Told from Oliver’s POV.
> 
> Not betaed - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters - they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver pulls away from his hug with John as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He sees Felicity’s name on the screen and shows it to John before taking a few steps away.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“I think we should talk.”

 

“Good, I was thinking the same thing.”

 

“Can you come by the loft, as soon as possible, I mean I understand if you can’t tonight. But soon?”

 

“Let me stop at home and make sure everything is cool and then I’ll come down to our, your place.”

 

“Sounds good. See you soon.”

 

Oliver walks back to John. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that it is you taking this on.”

 

John nodded stoically. 

 

“Hey, you said you wanted to talk earlier. I know I haven’t been around much but if you still want to I’m here.”

 

“Felicity is waiting, it will keep.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, please, go. Felicity has waited long enough.”

 

*****

 

When Oliver got home, he spoke with Raisa and found out William was sleeping soundly. Seemed like their talk may have helped ease some of his concerns. He was hoping to tell him the good news but it would keep until he was awake.

 

“Raisa, I’m going to head downstairs to Felicity’s. If anything changes, please text me and I’ll be here in a flash. Well maybe not as fast as The Flash, but you get what I’m saying.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Oliver, I do. Now go spend time with Miss. Felicity. You should invite her to dinner again. She is good for you.”

 

“That I know Raisa. That I know.” He smiled as headed out the door.

 

*****

 

It was only as Oliver was about to knock on Felicity’s door that he realized maybe he should have talked to Felicity about his plans to stop being the Green Arrow before talking to Diggle. Nah, she would understand, it’s for William and there was one thing Felicity was clear upon was that Oliver should put William first. 

 

He knocked.

 

Felicity opened the door. Oliver was wearing the dark blue jeans that fit him just right with a blue Henley. He looked hot. She looked down at her pajama pants and cami - her not so much.

 

“You look hot too, Felicity”

 

“Damn, I said that out loud? Come in!”

 

Oliver chuckled. God, he loved this woman.

 

“Why don’t you have a seat on the couch. Something happened today that I need to tell you about. Now that I’m saying it, maybe I should have told you before I did it. But it was sudden, well not too sudden, I’ve been thinking about for a while. But today, today, I did something about it and now I think I’m going to tell…”

 

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder and Felicity stopped her babbling. “Why don’t you just tell me.”

 

“I filed papers to start my new business Smoak Technologies with Curtis.”

 

“Felicity, that is fantastic! I’m so proud of you!!”

 

“I know it was a major life decision and maybe I should have told you before I filed the paperwork but I was just so excited to be Jobs! And I don’t know if this is the type of thing you want me to tell you. I mean you have William and I’m not sure if, what that means...”

 

“Hey Felicity, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I know we haven’t talked much lately but I think we should. If you want to, I mean.”

 

“I want too.”

 

“Okay, that’s good. I also have news.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“I’m stepping down as the Green Arrow and John is taking over.”

 

Felicity jumped up from the couch and stood to stare down at him. “WHAT?! YOU DON’T THINK THAT IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DISCUSSED WITH ME??”

 

“Felicity”

 

“DON’T Felicity me! Oliver, this is a decision that affects OUR lives whether or not I’m your wife!”

 

Oliver heard the word wife and his eyes whipped up to hers.

 

“Girlfriend, I mean.”

 

“Let me explain.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“William was worried I was going to make him an orphan. I’m the only parent he has left and he wants me to stay safe and to do that I have to stop being the vigilante.”

 

“So, you just did as he asked? Without talking to me? Because talking to me would have helped!”

 

Oliver strongly underestimated this situation. “Can we talk now?”

 

“Oliver, you can’t stop being the Green Arrow and if William weren’t so upset, he wouldn’t ask you to. The Green Arrow is what keeps the city safe, yes there is a Team Arrow, but you, you are our leader. Instead of jumping the gun, why not let me talk to William?”

 

Oliver looked confused.

 

“What? You think I don’t worry about you every time you go out catching, bad guys? Well, I do. And I could have talked to William and given him a perspective you couldn’t. Plus, asking John to be the Green Arrow? Why are you okay putting JJ’s dad in danger?”

 

“I didn’t think…”

 

“I know you didn’t think, you were just trying to be a good Dad. But this, this was the wrong decision. That’s what happens when you try to do everything alone. You are not alone, Oliver.”

 

“No?” Oliver worried. He really didn’t know where he and Felicity stood. At first, he said he needed time to establish his relationship with William and Felicity was and is continually supportive of that endeavour but he began to think a month ago, what if he waited too long? Now, he was feeling a sense of hope.

 

Felicity sat down on the couch and took Oliver’s hands in hers. “Oliver Queen, you know I love you, right? I’m here. We are a team. I need you to know this.”

 

Oliver felt joy, true joy. She loved him. “Felicity, I love you and I promise that from now on we will talk about life decisions together.”

 

“Good.” Felicity nodded.

 

“Felicity, what does this mean for us?”

 

“Do you want there to be an us?”

 

Oliver could hear in her voice that she was just as worried as he was. “Yes, more than anything.”

 

“Well, me too.”

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“Now, I think you should go upstairs and get some sleep. You really need it.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Is that your way of saying I look bad, Ms. Smoak. Because I do believe, you said I was hot when you opened the door.”

 

“Oh, you are still hot.” She smiled and walked him to the door still holding his hand. When they got to the door she stopped. “Well? Aren’t you going to kiss me good night?” She laughed.

 

Felicity could have been half joking but he didn’t care, he was not missing this opportunity. He quickly leaned down and captured Felicity’s lips. It felt like coming home. He could get lost in this. He’d always loved kissing Felicity, it was like they just fit together perfectly but kissing her now, it was perfect.

 

While Felicity had seemed shocked by the kiss at first, she quickly became an active participant, even grabbing his butt. She moaned and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He didn’t remember doing it but suddenly Felicity was against a post.  He remembered other times they were against this post and smiled.

 

Oliver was about to hike Felicity up in his arms when his voice buzzed. Felicity quickly let go. Oliver hauled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Raisa, William was awake. He showed the phone to Felicity.

 

“Well, you really better go this time.”

 

“Felicity, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? I can cook. Raisa and William will be there too.”

 

“I’d love too.”

 

“THIS,” he pointed between them both. “Is going to happen. I’m going to figure it out. “

 

“Oliver, WE’LL figure out together. But just so you know I’m all in.”

 

“Me too. Can we do coffee tomorrow morning after I get William off to school? I want to hear what we can do about the Green Arrow.”

 

“Definitely, just text me.”

 

“Good Night, Oliver.”

 

“Good Night, Felicity.”


End file.
